Bad Memories
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: Callie and Mariana go to Wyatt's party, but Callie sees someone there that she never wanted to see again. *Based on the promos for 1x06* Eventual Brallie.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes I know... I should be working on my other stories. But I've I had family over and my cousin hogged the computer the entire time... And I kind have writer's block for those stories. But anyway, this is inspired by the promos for 1x06 'Saturday'.**

Callie stood at the window with her phone out. She was taking a picture of the tree in the backyard.

"Looks like you're having a rocking Saturday." Mariana said as she walked into their shared room.

"Hey, but that sunset looks really cool behind your tree, look," Callie said as she showed the picture to Mariana.

"Pretty, but… It's kinda your tree, too, you know." Callie smiled. Mariana started flipping through Callie's pictures. She smiled. "You know I never really noticed but, Wyatt's super cute." Callie snorted.

"You think?"

"He's sexy, like… messy sex." Callie took her phone from her ("Okay...") and sat down on her bed.

"So what's up with you two anyway?" Mariana asked. "Don't most girls with boyfriends consider Saturday date night?"

"Not my boyfriend, and even if he was, he's having a party tonight, so…" Callie said.

"Okay... excuse me? He's having a party tonight and we're sitting _here_? We have to go!" Callie laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, it's not like you're missing prom or anything. It's just a stupid foreclosure party." Callie said.

"I don't want to be home when Lexi and her parents get here, please, and admit it: you don't want to be here either," Mariana begged. "And you totally like Wyatt." Callie finally gave in.

"Fine, okay, if you really want to go." Mariana clapped and cheered. She got up and ran to her closet.

"Now… what should I wear?"

* * *

Callie and Mariana walked into the house.

"Oh god, we should go." Callie turned to go and grabbed Mariana's arm.

"No way! Come on, we just got here!" Mariana jerked her arm away and walked into the crowd. Callie sighed. She didn't think this was a good idea anymore. The place was trashed, but she didn't know if it was like that before or after the party had started. The yellow walls and ceiling had graffiti painted all over them, and there was trash everywhere.

Callie sighed once again and walked into the crowd. She tried following Mariana, but the ever-growing crowd was in her way. She had to squeeze her way between people, and that made her loose sight of Mariana every now and then. She lost Mariana after a few minutes of navigating herself through the crowd.

She went up the stairs to the second floor landing. She was going to take a picture but someone got in her way. She moved the phone and looked down. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost dropped the phone when she saw who it was though. He had a white shirt on and has redish-blonde hair.

_No no no no no no. No!_ She thought. _Why _him_?_

"Hey Callie," he said.

_Not him. Not… Liam…_

**Sorry this is so short, but hey. It's an intro. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this might never happen again. The fact that I updated twice on the same day, I mean... Anyway, this idea is stuck in my head, and it won't leave me alone.**

Liam started climbing the stairs. Callie tried to avoid him, but the stairway was only so wide.

"So, you miss me?" She pushed past him and tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey, I want to talk to you."

"Let me go." She said looking down.

"Come on, babe-"

"I said _let me go_!" she said through gritted teeth. He smirked.

* * *

Brandon had time for one more practise before the audition. He's wanted to have this guy as a piano teacher for so long, and knowing his luck, he might have to wait even longer. But he's going to try anyway.

"Brandon," Lena began. "It's time to start heading out." He nodded in response and got up. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs.

"Are Callie and Mariana back yet?" he asked as he reached the bottom steps.

"Uh... No, not yet." Lena said. Brandon had to admit, his mood dropped a little bit when she said Callie wouldn't be there.

"Callie isn't going?" Jude asked as he and Jesus came down he stairs. Brandon looked at the kid and shook his head.

"She's still at that party with Mariana and Wyatt." It took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from spitting the name of Callie's boyfriend. Brandon felt like the only one who knew Wyatt was only trying to get on the family's good side. And that enraged him.

A hand waved in front of his face, causing him to crash back into reality. "Earth to Brandon, Earth to Brandon," Jesus' voice rang out in his mind.

"Hmm?" He looked down at Jesus.

"Let's go." Stef said reaching for the door.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Callie all but screamed at Liam, but he kept his slow advance on her. "I said _leave me alone_!" She was so close to punching this guy in the face when Mariana saw her scream.

"Callie! What's going on? Who is he?"

"Who's you're friend Callie?" he asked.

"No, really, leave me the hell alone and mind your own damn bussiness." She turned, grabbed Mariana's arm and tried to run for the door.

"You're not leaving that easily Callie." He ran in front of her and blocked her path. She went left, he went left. She went right, he went right. She couldn't loose him. Not this time.

* * *

Brandon was backstage. He was breathing deeply, neverous being the understatment of the century.

_You'll do fine._ He told himself over and over again. The stage director old him he goes next. _In... Out... In... Out... _ That's what had been replaying in his head for about an hour now.

Then he felt a vibration from his back left pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the name. _Mariana._ He didn't answer. Not the first time anyway. She called three more times, and the forth time he finally picked up.

"What?!" he asked a little more irritated than intended. He mentally winced.

"Some dude won't leave Callie alone, and he won't let either of us leave." It hit him likea brick wall.

"_What__?!_" was his genius reply. "But... Why are you calling me? Why not get Wyatt? I mean, it's his party, right?"

"I can't find him. But we really need _someone's_ help!" she said.

"But I'm on in a minute!"

"Look, I know you care about this piano thing, but I thought Callie and I were a _little_ bit more important-"

"I said _go away_!" Callie's voice screamed near the phone.

"I gotta go." Mariana said quickly and hung up. Brandon held his phone in front of him fro a moment, before he put in his pocket and walked up to the stage director.

**The whole time I wrote this, I was listening to 'When I was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. It kind of reminds me of Brallie, if I'll be honest with myself... Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Review Response:**

**Jay (guest): Yes, eventually this will be a Brallie story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait, but even I have a life outside of Fanfiction.**

Brandon could hear the party before he even saw the house. Music blasted from the speakers he could see through the windows. People that Brandon assumed were drunk stumbled out the front door and landed on the cold concrete. Ouch.

Brandon sighed. Of course Callie had to come to a place like this, and drag his sister with her. But, although he'd never say it out loud, he liked Callie. You know, like-liked her.

And so he parked the car in front of the house, got out, and walked in. He looked aound inside. What a dump! There was trash _everywhere_. People were carrying paint, markers, pens, pencils- anything you could draw with, really. No wonder the place had "art" everywhere on the walls.

"Brandon!" A girl's voice called out. He turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh... Hi... Talya..." Her smile, glazed eyes, and unstable stance told him she had gotten drunk. Talya stepped forward and fell on him. He pushed her away from him and she landed in a chair. Brandon swiftly turned and walked away. She called for him, but there was no telling what a drunk teenager would do...

Brandon walked around to the staircase and heard a yell. He ran.

* * *

Callie was runnig around, looking for Wyatt, and trying to get away from Liam. She stopped to look around and fellt a hand wrap around her wrist and push it up her back.

"Ahhh!" She looked back and saw Liam. Mariana grabbed a drink from some guy's hand, much to his dismay, and chugged it down. She threw the cup on the ground, and looked on in worry.

"Callie!" Relief filled her being as she saw Brandon run up behind Mariana.

"Thank God." she sighed.

"Who's your boyfriend Callie?" Liam asked in her ear. Worry filled her again as he pushed her arm higher.

Brandon ran up and put his arm inbetween them as he pushed Liam away from her. Liam attempted to punch Brandon, but he ducked and punched Liam in the jaw. He grabbed Callie's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Come on! Before he gets his bearings!" He also grabbed Mariana's arm and literally dragged her out the door. She giggled like a madman.

_Oh no... _He thought. _She's drunk! _He pushed her into the backseat and got in the driver's seat. Callie got in the passenger's seat, and Brandon started the car. They fell into an awkward silence.

"You know she's drunk, right?" He finally asked.

"Who? Mariana?" Callie asked. He gave her a look.

"Why did you even take her?"

"I didn't bring her to that party. If it's wasn't for her, _I_ wouldn't have even gone. And for your information, I told her not to drink. I even said 'we should go' before anything happened!"

"Oh."

* * *

When they pulled into the driveway, Mariana couldn't be quiet even if her life depended on it. Callie sighed in frustration.

"Do you have duct tape?" she asked. Brandon grinned, but shook his head.

"No, do you?" She matched his grin.

"La la la la la la la..." They both looked at Mariana. She was looking at they sky with a stupid smile on her face. Brandon stared to laugh, and soon, so was Callie.

After the fits of laughter, Callie put her arm around Mariana's back and her other hand over her mouth.

"You go first." she told Brandon. He went in through the front door, said hello, and went up to his room.

Callie made it to the stairs when Lena caught her.

"Hi Callie. Is Mariana with you?" Callie winced before turning.

"Yes, but she ate something at the party, and now she doesn't feel well." Lena nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute." she said. Callie brought Mariana to her bed. "Excuse me," Callie heard Lena say. She heard stairs creaking.

"Lena, I have something to tell you." Callie said as Lena stepped in the door. "Mariana got drunk." Mariana fell into a fit of giggles to prove her point. Lena's eyes widened.


End file.
